Paper Mario: The Vanished Princess
''Paper Mario: The Crimson Butterfly Ritual ''is an RPG game created for the Wii U. It was developed by Arcobaleno Studios. It is the fifth game in the ''Paper Mario ''series. Plot Once upon a time, in a far away village, there lived an innocent princess named Hikari Akahana. Born to an kind empress and loved by her father and people, her life was good and happy. When the girl was three years of age, her mother had vanished and her father was left to raise her. Due to being busy in his work, the girl's father had asked her uncle to watch her. The girl's uncle was a cold-hearted man who was envious of the emperor for having such great status and treated the girl very horribly when her father was away. And worst of all, when the girl was five, her father died. No one knew how he died. One day, the girl ran into the nearby forest and met a boy there. The boy offered to be her first friend, as she was forbidden to have any friends in her village by her uncle. The princess and the boy played together and it was the one time the girl felt truely happy. Her uncle found out about her new friendship and forbidden her from ever seeing the boy again. Heartbroken, the girl then ran away from her village and was never seen again. What happened to the princess became a complete mystery. Her fate was then sent into the darkness and was never discovered. However... that was before one fateful day had occured. The adventure begins with Mario receiving a letter from Peach telling him about a land known as the Plains of Light and the mystery behind it's princess who had mysteriously vanished. Attached to said letter was a map of the Plains of Light and the letter ends with Peach asking Mario to help her solve the mystery of the land's missing princess. When Mario arrives, however, Peach is nowhere to be seen. Not even the residents of the port town know where she vanished to. With the help of new companions that he meets along the way, it's up to Mario to find and rescue the princess by collecting the spirits of the Plains of Light's sages. Meanwhile, the evil Koopa King, Bowser, finds out about Peach's disappearance. Determined to rescue Peach, due to claiming only he can kidnap her, he sets out to the Plains of Light to get the spirits first and pummel Mario in the process. Only this time, he has the help of some new and strong minions. Characters Playable *Mario *Peach *Bowser Non-Playable *Rosie *Celeste *Flora *Alice *White King *Kammy Koopa *Takeshi Akahana *Himiko *Yoshi *Toadsworth *Toadette *Professor Frankly *Goombella Party Members *Vella, Goomba historian *Koopster, Koopa breakdancer *J.J. Boomer, Bob-omb D.J. *Sheriff Shyster, Shyguy sheriff *Kit Kat, Cat burgler *Count Vlad, Swooper nobelman *Bloopette, Blooper civilian *Leone, Lion centurion Chapters Prolouge: The Start of a Journey Chapter 1: Pretty Flowers Chapter 2: A Musical Disaster! Chapter 3: Cowboys and Lassos Chapter 4: The City that Lacks Sleep Chapter 5: The Moon's Gothic Light Chapter 6: Underwater Troubles! Chapter 7: A Mountain of Gods Chapter 8: Through the Looking-Glass Chapter 9: The Crimson Butterfly Ritual Enemies Bosses *Kammy Koopa, Tutorial boss *Mama Cheep-Cheep, Prolouge's boss; Giant Cheep-Cheep protecting it's babies *Daphne, Mischievous daffodil fairy *Petey Piranha, Giant Piranha Plant under Prince Timothy's command *Prince Timothy, Chapter 1's boss; Spoiled prince of Floria *Fan Mob, Group of J.J. Boomer's fans *Ling Ling Blaster, Chapter 2's boss; Arrogant rapper *Sheriff Shyster, Shyguy sheriff of Blue Moon Gulch *Flora, Boo florist; Bowser's minion *Benny "Sharp-Shooter" Bull, Chapter 3's boss; Bull outlaw of Blue Moon Ranch *Rosie, Crazee Dayzee ninja; Bowser's minion *Hans Fitzgerald, Chad McDawg's butler and bodyguard *Chad McDawg, Chapter 4's boss; Bulldog mob boss *Bogmire, Ghost haunting Vlad Mansion *Celeste, Duplighost shaman; Bowser's minion *King Boo, Chapter 5's boss; King of the Boos *Gooper Blooper, Giant Blooper *Bowser, Evil Koopa King *Undine, Chapter 6's boss; Selfish mermaid princess of Aquos *Orso, Bear centurion *Underchomp, Three-headed Chain Chomp *Bonechill, Chapter 7's boss; Fallen Nimbi *Alice, Head of the White King's army *Bandersnatch, The Red Queen's guard dog *Red Queen, Chapter 8's boss; Tyrant ruler of Wonderland *Rosie, Celeste and Flora, Bowser's minions *Himiko, Goddess of Light *Bowser and Kammy Koopa, Evil Koopa King and Bowser's right-hand woman *Dragon Rosie, Transformed Rosie *Takeshi Akahana, Hikari Akahana's uncle; Emporer of the Hana Clan *Chou, Final boss; Goddess of the Crimson Butterfly Ritual *Lisa, Lily Fairy under Prince Timothy's command; Fought at the bottom floor of the Pit of 100 Trials; Optional boss Locations Items Gallery Trivia Category:PM: The Crimson Butterfly Ritual Category:Games Category:Wii U games